Night of Costumed Misfits
by dem bones
Summary: Harry is staying in Shaleridge for the summer and is forced to attend a costume party next door. Will Harry be able to snag a date? HP/BZ SLASH.


Title: Night of Costumed Misfits

Author: dem bones

Pairings: Blaise/Harry

Summary: Harry is staying in Shaleridge for the summer and is forced to attend a costume party next door. Will Harry be able to snag a date?

Warnings: Contains SLASH.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

A/N: Written for 'The Horrible Hook Up Competition' by Taragh McCarthy.

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry." A voice called out cheerfully.<p>

"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked upon seeing the Weasley twins in his room at the inn.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been staying at the inn in Shaleridge for most of the week. Tomorrow the three of them would return to work at the Ministry.

"We heard that there's a party next door and we wanted to drop by and visit."

"A party? Next door?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately muggleborns aren't allowed there," George started.

"Or we'd allow you to accompany us, Hermione." Fred said with a smile.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." Ron said shrugging his shoulders. "I'll accompany you two. Harry, are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'll stay with Hermione." Harry said quite satisfied to remain in solitude, however the moment Ron and the twins had left...

"Well, Harry let's go."

"But you heard Fred and George, muggleborns aren't allowed there."

"You think that's going to stop us. I have a feeling if we attend this party we'll be able to snag you a perfect date."

After breaking it off with Ginny, Harry had become interested in dating people of the same sex. Previously he had gone on a couple of dates with Oliver Wood before they had broke it off. Oliver was now going out with Marcus Flint who would have thought the two quidditch rivals would find their happily ever after.

"Do you think they're any single guys at the party?"

"Why don't we find out." Hermione replied with a knowing smirk. "I heard it was a costume party. We just need to come there in costume. No one will ever suspect that we are not who we say we are."

"Alright." Harry said before gulping nervously.

By the end of it, Hermione was dressed like an elite aristocratic woman in a large frilly pink dress lined with red and white ribbons and straight hair tied back in a complex bun. She held a bird like mask with multi-coloured feathers sticking out.

"You look beautiful, Hermione."

Hermione blushed. "Well you do too, Harry."

Harry was dressed like a soldier from the victorian era with knee-high black boots and black trousers. He wore a red longsleeved waistcoat and a silver mask.

"I look ridiculous."

"Well, at least you aren't dressed in any women's clothing, believe me if we didn't find that costume in the wardrobe that's what you would have been wearing." Hermione said narrowing her eyes defiantly at Harry.

Once the two had made it inside the party next door they were split off.

Harry went to scoop himself up some punch in one of the small glasses.

Taking a sip he didn't notice the company.

"Well, well what do we have here?" A voice inquired quietly. The voice was rather unfamiliar to Harry.

"Can I help you?"

"What are you doing here?" It asked sharply.

"Here to have a good time, maybe snag a boyfriend."

"I might take you up on that."

Harry chuckled before the man bowed before him.

"Can I have this dance?"

"Certainly."

The two began to move along the dance floor.

"Did you attend Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"How did you know?"

"I haven't been acquainted with much men after I've left Hogwarts."

"I see. Are you a Slytherin?"

"No."

"A Ravenclaw."

"You flatter me."

"A Gryffindor."

"Yeah."

"I could tell." The man said before smirking at him. Harry thought it was a rather sexy looking smirk.

"Who were you acquainted with? None of the Golden Trio I'd hope."

"I happen to know them very well: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley right?"

"Yeah. Are they friends of your?"

"I knew all the Gryffindors." Harry said. "They were all my friends."

"I never thought I'd enjoy dancing with you like this." The man confessed.

"I'm kind of tempted to kiss you."

"Then what's stopping you." The man asked.

Just when their lips were about to meet, the horned beak of the black mask poked him in the eyes.

Rubbing at the minor irritating pain in his eye, the other man began to laugh at his misfortune.

Harry took this as his cue to once again try to capture the man's lips but just as their lips were about to meet...

Something black plopped onto his shoulder. Harry looked up and saw the black substance seeping through the cracks on the ceiling.

As if in slow motion, Harry pushed the masked man out of the way but not before getting their shirts coating in oil at the ceiling collapsed.

"Urgh." Harry groaned as he tried to clean the oil off of his clothing.

"Do you need to take a break from all this dancing? I could get us some refreshments if you'd like."

"I'd love that."

The man left and Harry didn't look back and as it was, left to guess who he was. The man was wearing a matching outfit besides the colour of his waistcoat which was green and his mask which was black and horned.

Nearby he easily recognised Draco Malfoy talking amongst his friends.

At some point the masked man had joined up with him, drinks in his hand.

"Enjoying the party so far. Lucky mudbloods like Granger aren't here to spoil the fun. This world shouldn't be filled with mudbloods like her."

Harry fumed, gritting his teeth. The man Harry had been dancing with stood beside him silently.

"Are you just going to sit back while Malfoy insults my friend?"

"I'm not so foolish as to evoke the wrath of a fellow Slytherin."

"Do you think Malfoy is right? Do you think muggleborns shouldn't exist?"

The man was quiet.

"Are you pureblood?" Harry asked.

"I'm not a pureblood." The man replied. "My family has never associated with death eaters. I'm just as half-blooded as you are."

"And cowardly. You stand on the sidelines keeping your thoughts to yourself."

The man frowned. Harry thought the man was furious.

"One day I tried to change. The moment I said a thing to Draco Malfoy was the day that rumour developed that I was dating the rich arsehole. Rich boy Malfoy, that man has got to be the most conceited individual to ever reside on this planet."

"The moment the rumour started, the moment he had ensnared you into his game you backed off. I bet you didn't even try to openly deny it."

"Of course not, a Slytherin would be stupid enough to try."

"But not a Gryffindor?"

"You're not the one always being mistaken for a girl. No one really takes the time to get to know you when you're invisible."

"It isn't exactly a walk in the park when you are famous."

"It's one of the qualities I've always admired about Gryffindors, how they rush into things without thinking about the consequences."

"You're wrong. It's how we're labeled but it's not our most common trait." Harry explained. "Gryffindors never rush into situations without thinking, it is the common goal of all of us to sacrifice little to benefit to the whole."

"Not much a Gryffindor could do against the rest of the Wizarding world."

"Plenty have done enough."

Enraged Harry ripped the black horned mask off of the man's face.

Harry was startled as he looked at a face that clearly belonged to Blaise Zabini.

He could see that Blaise wore a similar expression to his own that slowly morphed into that of triumph.

Briefly Harry flushed with the embarrassment that Blaise's smug look instilled. He almost felt ashamed of himself but right then Harry had remembered their conversation from earlier.

_"...I never joined the Death Eaters." _

"You knew who I was." Harry accused. "You like me, that's why you..."

"I knew who you were, that much is true however nothing I said was a lie."

Harry scrutinised the man, Blaise almost looked enticing enough to eat.

Suddenly Harry felt this intense shock as icy cold liquid was poured over their bodies.

"Take your fight somewhere else."

The two walked outside, neither bothering to glance at one another.

Harry cast a drying charm on himself before Blaise stopped right before they passed a stone wall.

"What is your problem? This party is for purebloods if you don't want anyone talking bad about your muggle friend then you shouldn't have come."

The sight of Blaise flush red with anger strangely turned Harry on. Harry kissed Blaise hard against the lips. Apparently the gesture startled Blaise to such an extent that they collided with the stone wall behind them.

He ground his hips against Blaise's, causing him to gasp. Harry took advantage of his parted lips thrusting his tongue within it's depths, he could feel a developing hardness between his thighs as he met his thrusts.

Slowly trying to contain the control of his limbs, Blaise slinked his arms over across Harry's shoulders eager to pull him away.

Harry had caught on as he grabbed Blaise's arms holding them above his head. The gesture along with Harry biting the side of his neck had strangely turned him on and he bucked frantically against Harry.

Harry pulled away casting a warming charm on Blaise.

Blaise was speechless at the gesture.

"You were chilled and I already cast a drying charm upon myself."

"Oh." Blaise said before soft lips met his own once again and Blaise was lost.

At some point Harry had thrust his leg in between his hips and it had felt oddly delicious against his growing hardness.

He began rubbing circles against Harry's back comfortly eager to give comfort. To who, Blaise didn't know.

"I know." Harry said. "I shouldn't have come, but then I would have never met you."

Harry threw him to the ground. Blaise groaned inwardly, 'Jerk, makes me lay on the rough ground.'

Soft lips kissed him everywhere and they made love while the party had been going on. The two decided to leave at some point wishing to extend their love making elsewhere.

HPBZ

The next morning Harry woke up with Blaise in his arms, their bare chests brushing against each other.

"Harry!"

Harry's ears perked up as he heard someone knocking on his door and he shook Blaise awake.

"Harry!"

Blaise groaned.

"Just get the door, Potter."

"You don't mind?" Harry whispered.

"Harry who are you talking to?" Their voices muttered through the door.

"Come in."

Fred, George, Ron and Hermione entered his room.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out. "What Blaise doing here in the bed with you?"

"Let's just say when things were turning hectic, we got a little carried aw-"

"A little, Potter. You made love to me all night. What makes you certain that I didn't have places to go, people to see and things to do..."

"Now, now Blaise. You don't want me to punish you again do you?"

Blaise shivered beneath the covers.

"Harry I didn't need to know that!" Ron uttered.

"Say, Hermione I didn't see you throughout the party where were you?" Harry asked Hermione for her explanation.

"I was dancing with Malfoy."

Ron's eyes widened before flaring up with jealousy as he stared at Hermione.

"And before you get mad at me Ron, hear me out. Trust me, it's pretty funny." Hermione explained. "After we were dancing I heard him talking with his friends about me. Anyway I assume since you both seem rather clueless about it, that it happened after the two of you had left..."

"Well what happened, Hermione?" George asked curiously.

"Well, afterwards I began to dance with Malfoy once more and he asked me what was my name was and told me he had fallen for me. Imagine his surprise the moment that I took off my mask. You should have seen it everyone was laughing at him." Hermione said.

"I have to admit that is pretty funny." Ron said chortling.

"Yeah, it's just a pity you didn't join us as we might have been able to pull a couple of more pranks if the security guards hadn't seen us." Fred said.

Harry jolted up in bed.

"That was YOU?" Harry cried out indignantly. "You ruined my perfect ironed trousers, not to mention my finely polished boots and it will probably take forever removing the oil from my glasses."

"I think we better run for it Fred." George said with amusement.

"...For once we are in agreement, George." Fred said before the two bolted out the door.

"Hey wait for me." Ron said following after the two twins.

FIN.


End file.
